


100 Prompts--Touya Edition

by KnifeofIce



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Comrades in Arms, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/pseuds/KnifeofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini drabbles based on writing prompts. Some chapters may hint at Jin/Touya, but most of the prompts will be Touya-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock

They were of course all trained in the art of lockpicking. What kind of shinobi would they be if they couldn’t reach their target because of a simple lock? Touya worked swiftly on it, moving the pick this way and that, heart racing, hoping the tumblers would fall into the correct position soon. It wouldn’t do to be discovered before they even infiltrated. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard the familiar ‘click’, and motioned for the others to follow him as he entered.


	2. Paper Cut

“Ow!” the Ice Master gasped in reflex when the scroll sliced his finger. Their next assignment would have to wait a minute or two until the bleeding stopped. He stared at it, the drop getting larger. It was odd to see his own blood. He so rarely was sent on anything other than covert operations—operations that were to be done as stealthily as possible. This meant avoidance of confrontation at all costs. The few that were botched up for some reason or other? Touya had no problem taking care of enemies with an area freeze technique until he could get out of range. He snapped out of his thoughts, sticking the tip of his finger in his mouth and sucking gently as he returned his attention to the scroll, unraveling it one-handed.


	3. Sunset

He leaned against the opening of the cave they decided to camp in for the night. They rarely were allowed at the mouth of the cave before night fell, but considering the cliff it happened to sit on, they were not too concerned with ambush. The fiery red of the sinking sun burned at the rest of the sky, its flames licking upwards in pale pinks, oranges and golds. He stood hypnotized by it, completely unaware of the Wind Tamer that floated behind him. “Pretty huh?” Jin mused aloud, looking at the sunset. “Unfair sometimes that we don’t get to see it that much.” Touya just turned to stare at the redhead whose eyes were far off, staring into the distance.


	4. Award

“Good work,” was all Risho said to them after this particularly difficult assignment. They were all nursing wounds to some degree, Touya putting pressure on the deep gash in his leg to keep himself from bleeding out. In this lifestyle, they received no awards for the constant dangers they put themselves in. Hardly any appreciation.


	5. Twilight

Twilight was the time when final preparations were made. Weapons were double-checked, plans were gone over for what felt like the thousandth time, and they generally psyched themselves up. Tonight was a night without a mission. They weren’t anywhere particularly dangerous, so Touya decided to take a walk around the area, Jin floating behind him. It was a nice night—not too hot and not too cool. The walk was calming and uneventful, until a flash of light caught his eyes. He quickly turned his head, unsure of the source, until there was another flash—this time in a different place. It was a Makai firebug. One of the few benign creatures lurking around, Touya watched as it flew upwards into the darkening sky.


	6. Dawn

Like clockwork, the Ice Master woke up at the same time each day—as dawn broke. It was difficult for him to fall into deep sleep anyway. Spending a few hundred years in training, constantly getting up at the same time, day in and day out got one used to it. He was usually the first of his sect to wake up, and sometimes he was glad for it as he sat at the edge of the precipice, watching the sun rise and appreciating the silence.


	7. Key

Touya had the key. Jin was holding them off as best as he could. They were massive, and coming at them far too fast. The Ice Master fumbled with the key, heart hammering in his chest. He placed it into the keyhole, entered the additional password, and quickly turned it, opening the door as he heard his partner yell, “Touya, hurry!” They both slipped through, shoving the door shut and locking in their enemy. There would be hell to pay for that false intel.


	8. Concert

Working together after so long was quite the advantage in a scuffle, the two knowing precisely how the other moved, thought, strategized. In concert, they unleashed their powers. The demons that could take them on when they worked together were few and far between. The large gust of wind sent the ice shards flying at mach speed, annihilating the swarm that had collected around them. Together, they were unstoppable.


	9. Teeth

He grimaced in pain, pulling the tooth from his forearm, warm blood pooling in and spilling out of the wound. That was the last time he listened to Jin about stealing food from a Demon World bird.


	10. Chase

He was quick, darting from tree to tree. Touya hardly made a sound as he pushed off the next branch, careful to shift his weight to minimize recoil. When he gave chase, even if the chased knew that he was behind them, he maintained stealth. It was a good strategy to lower his prey’s guard. Make them think they had lost him.


	11. Tattoo

The insignia were painted on the back of each of his hands, temporary tattoos given to him by Gama. He could feel his power multiply threefold as he drew his energy into his palms, shards of ice forming. After Touya was done with his opponent, nothing but fleshy ribbons bathed in blood remained. He would have to ask for the power boost more often.


	12. Hallucination

Jin gently dabbed away at the ice demon’s forehead, keeping careful watch over him as the effects of the poison took their toll. The screaming from the hallucinations Touya was having was gut-wrenching. He couldn’t sleep with the noise Touya was making, even if he wanted to. 

Jin sat by his side for three days and nights, holding one of his partner’s hands. It seemed to calm his screams to whimpers. When the poison passed and his fever broke, Jin wrapped his arms around the Ice Master, never asking what kinds of horrible visions he saw that wrenched those noises from him.


	13. Sunrise

The blood was slowly beginning to fill his airway and the difficulty with which he was trying to draw breath may have been due to the half-formed clots. His legs lay at odd angles underneath him, but he didn’t bother to try and move them at all. Where was he? Though turning his head was strenuous in his current situation, his eye muscles worked fine as he scanned as much as he could without moving. At the far corner of his field of vision, he caught what looked to be a wild red tangle of hair on a curiously still head. 

He somehow managed to roll himself onto his side as he coughed up anything in his throat, giving him a temporary respite from suffocation. There was no wind, no breeze, not even an air current in the dingy, dank space they had been held captive in the past week. Without needing to, but being too morbidly curious not to, Touya looked up to see his partner, laying next to him, not a trace of his former self to be found—just a shell, laying in his own pool of crimson. 

When the sun rose that morning (he could usually tell because there was a sliver of light about 100 feet above them at the top of their prison), their captors came to make sure the job was finished and found the ice demon curled up against his partner, as cold as the ice he wielded in life.


End file.
